expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Godspeed
|next = |season = 2 |number = 4 }} "Godspeed" is the fourth episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it s the fourteenth episode. It aired on February 15, 2017. Synopsis Miller devises a dangerous plan to eradicate what's left of the protomolecule on Eros. Recap The coordinates sent to were to a derelict stealth ship floating in space. After looking into it, Avasarala and discover that the ship is connected to Protogen and . She thinks this is connected to why Mars wanted Phoebe station destroyed. She tells Cotyar to have the ship pushed to where someone will find it. Fred gathers and together with to explain Miller's plan to ram Eros with the giant Nauvoo ship (rather than the Mormons traveling out of the solar system on it) in order to send it careening into Sol and thus making sure no one ever gets on Eros again. Fred says they need the Rocinante's help to destroy the docks on Eros. Holden thinks the plan is insane, but Fred insists that it is the only way. The derelict ship gets found and linked to Mao pretty quickly. Both Avasarala and have Mao present himself to the UN to grill him about it. On the pretense of a radiation leak, the Nauvoo is evacuated, though the head Mormon can tell that Miller is up to something. Miller prepares for the space mission. Fred even gives him a gun. Naomi them confronts Miller and asks him if he's doing all this for dead . Miller reminds Naomi that she and the Roci crew hid some of the protomolecule out in space and he hasn't said anything. The Nauvoo is launched from Tycho Station and sent blasting off on a course for Eros. That meeting earlier with Avasarala has really gotten under Mao's skin. He tells Errinwright that he thinks she's on to them. Errinwright disagrees, and the two men argue over whether their partnership is worth preserving. The crew of the Guy Molinari — Miller and among them — have to space-walk onto Eros and then plant bombs on the docks to ensure that no one can get onto Eros ever again. Back on the Rocinante, spots a ship called the Marasmus that shouldn't be there. They send a drone to investigate and end up communicating with the crew, a humanitarian mission to care for the victims of Eros. Holden needs to chase them off of Eros before any of them can get on and infect themselves. On Eros, Miller and Diogo are chatty as they place the bombs. Miller warns Diogo against placing too much faith in the OPA … or in anyone. Diogo brushes it off, though. Miller then comes upon a hatch door and sees a body in an air lock. It's revealed to be one of the doctors from the Marasmus. On the Rocinante, a frantic Holden orders the Marasmus to turn themselves around and submit to examination. They could be infected with the protomolecule, in which case the whole Sol system is doomed if they're allowed to go freely. The Marasmus won't turn around, however, and Holden is forced to fire weapons at the Marasmus. Debris from the Marasmus goes hurtling towards Miller and Diogo leaving Miller's suit punctured. After a frantic moment, he's able to patch himself up. The bigger problem is that one of the bombs was damaged by the debris such that, now, Diogo must hold down the detonator or else it will explode. If it does, it'll ruin the whole Eros mission. Miller decides to make the supreme sacrifice and takes the bomb from Diogo and sends him back to the Guy Molinari. Miller's going to go down with Eros. Miller relays the bad news to the Roci about the bomb and his intentions to stay with it while it detonates. Naomi says they can rescue him, but impact with the Nauvoo is imminent. There's no time. Miller is resigned to his fate as he watches the Nauvoo approach for impact with Eros. To everyone's chagrin, at the last second, the Nauvoo goes soaring past its target. Inexplicably, Eros has deviated from its original course and dodges the Nauvoo. Cast *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Florence Faivre as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as *François Chau as *Nick E. Tarabay as *Cara Gee as Co-Starring *Alden Adair as *Alex Woods as Mesplede *Andrew Rotilio as *Bruno Verdoni as *Jeff Clarke as Elder Media Images= S02E04-AndrewRotilio as Diogo spacewalks with ThomasJane as Miller (00.21.06.765).jpg |-| Videos= ;Crew interviews File:The_Expanse_Season_2_Episode_4_Review_w_Naren_Shankar_AfterBuzz_TV|Feb 16, 2017 by AfterBuzz TV ;Other File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_The_Expanse_Season_2,_Episode_4_Syfy File:The_Expanse_Best_Scene Notes * The title of the episode means "good fortune". References Cast credits on-screen File:S02E04-MidrollCredits 00.png|Chad L. Coleman as Frederick Lucius Johnson|link=Fred Johnson (TV) File:S02E04-MidrollCredits 01.png|François Chau as Jules-Pierre Mao|link=Jules-Pierre Mao (TV) File:S02E04-MidrollCredits 02.png|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar|link=Cotyar (TV) File:S02E04-MidrollCredits 03.png|Cara Gee as Drummer|link=Drummer (TV) File:S02E04-ClosingCredits 00.png External links * Season 2 Episode 4 - Godspeed Category:Season 2